Dr Ruto
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Kaguya Otsutsuki has been defeated, but the two heroes responsible have vanished. Unfortunately just because the Fourth War ended, that doesn't mean things are any better. Kunoichi have been disappearing, and some of the village leaders might have a lead. ADULT content. XLemonsX
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

 **!WARNING! Adult content ahead.**

*story start*

Months have passed since the Fourth Shinobi war ended, it was known as the bloodiest and quickest war ever. The casualties were heavy, especially after the Jūbi and Kaguya Otsutsuki joined the conflict. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha disappeared after defeating kaguya.

Sasuke went into self imposed exile, but Naruto ... simply vanished. After the heroes of the Fourth Shinobi War went missing, the Five great Villages made an agreement. Neither would invade the other land, or attack their ninjas.

But because the agreements were being kept, that didn't prevent bad things from happening. Dozens of ninjas from all of the villages started to disappear. In addition to that, a mysterious building would appear in the Land where people would disappear. After the people went missing, the building would vanish.

The building had appeared roughly 100 km from the outskirts of Konoha.

*Hidden Leaf Office*  
"Jonin Sakura Haruno, your mission is to investigate the mysterious building that has appeared outside the Hidden leaf. You are to find the one responsible for the disappearance. You will apprehend or eliminate them. You have one hour to gather your tools and go. Dismissed." Tsunade Senju informed her student as she left her office.

"*Sigh* Naruto, where are you?" Tsunade asked as she held up a picture of said blond and a gem necklace.

98.27m outside Konoha*

Sakura approached a massive warehouse thats exterior was coated in plant life, with segments of exposed wiring. The building had an entrance that was illuminated by a flickering light source.

"I better be careful. This monster might be waiting." Sakura stated as she drew her kunai and entered the building. The entire interior was pitch black, excluding a single button illuminated by an unknown light source.

Underneath the Button was a small plaque with the worlds 'Light switch' underneath it. Sakura cautiously approached the device and pressed it. Immediately the door slammed shut and four robotic arms grabbed her limbs, hoisting her into the air. Then another cybernetic limb descended from the darkness and attached a small device to her C3 Vertebrae.

 **"Greetings Haruno, what brings you here?" A cloaked figure asked as a piercing red eye stared at her. Said eye appeared to be a Sharingan with matured Sharingans in place of the** **tomoe.**

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she dropped her kunai as the figure neared her.

 **"I'm sorry, the person you're trying to reach is an asshole. Please don't attempt again." The figure told her as two azure flames erupted from underneath the Sharingan-like eye.**

"Then who are you?" Sakura asked as she tried to use her _Mankai:Ōkashō(Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom explosion)_ technique, only to feel a drain on her reserves.

 **"1. Don't even bother, this area prevents you from exerting chakra. 2. I'm sure that I am quite familiar." They informed her as they ripped off the cloak to reveal his figure. Spiked flame red hair, with two bangs framing his face. He had a single tri-Sharingan'd pupil in the centre of the forehead, resting between two horns with two blazing azure eyes underneath. Six faint scars stretched horizontally across his pale face, giving off a vulpine look.**

 **His cloak also became visible as well. It was completely black, with Nine tomoes in a circular pattern, and the kanjis for Kitsune(Fox) and Usagi(rabbit) written on the back in red. Said cloak was opened on the front which revealed a seal with a counter clockwise spiral, and that he was completely naked.**

"Naruto? What happened to you? Where have you been?" Sakura asked as he held up a finger to silence.  
 **"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. So you want answers? I'll tell you. But you have to tell me something. What do you think happened between me, Sasuke, and Kaguya?" Naruto asked as an office chair appeared underneath him, and he stared at her.**

"You and Sasuke-kun fought against Kaguya and resealed her into the moon. Why?" Sakura asked as Naruto burst out laughing.

 **"Well that's partly true. But Sasuke didn't do anything. Kaguya stripped him on his chakra, and he ran like a coward. He left me to fight against a Goddess on my own. Hours of fighting ended in a stalemate, so we made a deal. She knew she couldn't win, but neither could I. So I used a forbidden Fuinjutsu I discovered that fuses two people together.**

 **Which meant neither of us could lose, or win. Which meant we ended it in a tie, and do you want to know what happened when we combined together? I became connected to the planets core. I could feel every planet, animal, person, and every single ounce of blood ever to be spilled across Kami's great land. I learned that people fight, hate and kill each other over grudges.**

 **Peoples memories prevent them from moving on. The cycle of hatred can never truly stop as long as people hold on to the past. So to bring peace to the world, I'll have to take care of the past." Naruto told her as she struggled against her bondage.**

"So whats going on? Where are all the missing Kunoichi, and why am I up here?" Sakura demanded as Naruto grabbed her chin.  
 **"So many questions. Let me answer one." Naruto told her as a single light illuminated a naked figure. She had long dark blue hair, a azure and a snow white pupil. A massive chest, easily reaching high D. Six** **whisker like markings and had a seal with a clockwise spiral in the centre.**

"HINATA! Help me!" Sakura yelled as Hinata approached the Pinkette with a seductive look on her face.

 **"Good luck with that. I've connect with Hinata on a sub-conscious level. She's seen what humans are willing to do, and knows what has to be done." Naruto told her as Hinata's shadow rose up and gained a dark blue hue.**

 **The figure was completely formless except for a a few. It appeared to have 'hair' down to its back and a black pupil, as well as an one orange. They appeared to have a chest size similar to Hinata, and a noticeable slit in between her loins. Aside from that, there was no features that could distinguish her with any known clans.**

 **"Hey Naruto~kun! Are we going to get started soon, or what?" The dark figure asked as she draped herself across Hinata's shoulder.**

 **"Maa maa Amaya. We will, dont worry. So let's start, ne?" Naruto asked as the small group approached the suspended Pinkette.**

"What do you plan to do?" Sakura asked as Naruto caressed Hinata's breast, which sent a shiver of pleasure through Sakura's body.

 **"The Chip on the back of your neck is a receiver. Which takes whats sent from Hinata's chip, directly into yours. So you feel the pleasure, but don't get the relief. So Amaya, sent Hinata to cloud 9. I'm going in." Naruto told them as Amaya launched herself at Hinata's chest, and started viciously groping them.**

"N-naruto! What *Moan* do you *moan* plan to do*moan*?" Sakura asked as Hinata's pleasure was being funnelled through her.

 **"I'm wiping the slate clean." Naruto told her as pleasure flooded her body, and Naruto entered her** subconscious.  
*Sakura's Mind*

Currently, Naruto was standing on top of an upside down. Each brick was playing an image, showing that they represented memories. A shadow was encompassing several areas, including a figure was resting on an adjacent pyramid. The main structure was slowly deteriorating, and Sakura as rolling on the ground moaning.

 **"How are you feeling Sakura? Does it feel good?" Naruto asked as a bolt of electricity flowed through Sakura's body, increasing her moan.**

"Y-y-you won't get AHHH! Away with this." Sakura told him as a section of the structure gave out under her.

 **"What are you talking about? I was asking you if you wanted me to make you feel good." Naruto stated as** **several black bricks appeared, barely connecting the decaying structure to the hidden one.**

"Y-you were?" Sakura asked as lightning struck another portion of the structure, destroying a good portion of it.  
 **"Yes, I was. You're currently stuck between pleasure and release. You can't get release on your own, so you wanted my help." Naruto told her as the bridge connecting the weakens structure with the shadowed one was strengthened by more bricks.**

"R-right. But just because you're helping me, doesn't mean I love you or anything." Sakura stated as an explosion destroyed a little more then half of the remaining. "What was I saying?"

 **"You were proclaiming love for me." Naruto told her as the bridge that was joining the two structures was getting even stronger, and the main building was less then an** **eighth of its original shape.  
** "I-I was?" Sakura asked as image appeared before her. It was a younger version of her and Naruto were standing next to a blurred out figure with raven coloured hair, and a taller blurred out figure with silver hair. Slowly a shadow crept over it, corrupting it. In its place, a younger version of herself was kneeling naked next to Naruto. She had a collar around her neck that was connected to a belt, having her cheek rest against Naruto's dick.

 **"Yeah, you were planning on showing me how like you always do." Naruto told her as he** **prodded her with his throbbing member, while the only thing remaining of the previously existing structure was the spot that they were standing on and the shadowed temple.**

 _'Do it. It's what you really~ want.' The shadowed figure told Sakura as they crossed the bridge over to where they were standing._

'I do?' Sakura asked as the shadowed figure pushed her towards Naruto's naked waist.

*Lemon*

Cautiously, Sakura kneeled down and stared at Naruto's pulsing member. She brought the object towards her mouth and started to suck on the tip of it, which caused it to shiver in her mouth.

 _"That's right. Can't you see that he's enjoying this? Go faster, put more effort into it. Trust ... me." The hidden figure told her as she pushed sakura's head to further envelop his johnson._

 **"See Sakura? Your body** **knows hows it done! Just listen to Mio." Naruto told her as he started thrusting into her mouth.**

 _"Come on Naruto~sama, is that all you're going to do?" 'Mio' asked him as she_ _grinded her loins on the back of Naruto's leg, while rubbing her chest across his cloaked back._

 **"Do you really thing that's all you got? Ha!" Naruto told her as a pale blue aura cloaked him, and he threw off his robes.**

 _"Nice, now can you help us out with 'this'?" Mio asked as she gestured to Sakura and her own body. Mio's appearance nearly mimicked Sakura. Her skin tone was nearly Emerald green, with Carmine coloured eyes. While Sakura's chest would be an A to Low B, Mio's was high C to middle D cup._

 **"I will, as soon as your out of here AND after I'm finished with her." Naruto told her as he pulled his tool out of her mouth and set her on her stomach.**

"W-what's going on? Something feels weird." Sakura told him as he lined himself up, with her in the doggy position.

 _"He's going to make you both feel good. Just let it happen." Mio told her as Naruto's member entered her,_ _along with a massive surge of his chakra._

 **"Can you feel it Sakura? Every living being, can you feel all their hearts beating as one? Give in completely, make yourself mine!" Naruto yelled as he continuously thrusted into the moaning Pinkette.**

 _"Do it Sakura. Can't you feel his chakra? Flowing through you, filling every single cell with in you. Tell him Sakura, submit yourself to him." Mio told her as she added her own chakra to the mix, directly on Sakura's chest. Heightening every feeling to its maximum._

"I...I belong to Naruto." Sakura muttered as a wave of pleasure hit her, signifying she was reaching her limit.

 **"Louder Sakura, scream it. Let the DEAD KNOW!" Naruto** **yelled as he exploded inside of her, sending her over the edge.  
** "I BELONG TO NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE MAKE ME YOURS!" Sakura yelled as she got her release, while Naruto flooded every nerve with his chakra. Which prolonged her pleasure, causing her to pass out

*End Lemon*

 **"Good. Now lets get you fixed up." Naruto told her as he placed his** **palm on her stomach, and a seal appeared. It was the Eight trigram seal with a clockwise swirl at the centre, and eight chains extending out from it. Each one coiling around some point of her body. Slowly, her body started filling out. Chest first, then her rear, lastly her muscles increased and became more wiry.**

 _"Lets hurry Naruto~sama, I want to feel good too!" Mio told him as Naruto dispersed his aura, and put his robes back on._

 **"Ok. Let's go, she should be waking up soon." Naruto told her as he rested his palm on her chest, and moved the duo out of Sakura's mind.**

*Mysterious Warehouse*

When Naruto appeared in the warehouse with Mio, he saw a nakedHinata who was being viciously groped Amaya.  
 **"*Ahem* Amaya, you can stop groping Hinata now." Naruto told her as the two looked at Mio.**

"So I'm guessing it went well?" Hinata asked as she examined Mio's appearance, and Sakura's modified one.

 **"It has. This is only the start. Mio, Amaya, Hinata. Can you move Sakura to the back, and get her fitted. RO-326 should work." Naruto told them as they carried Sakura's unconscious form into the back.**

 **"So who's next?" Naruto asked as he examined a list of all the possible female.**

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

Check out the poll on my page to let me know what you want updated.

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** **Vision Dominican**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

 _"Who are you going for next Naruto~sama?" Amaya asked Naruto as she appeared from his shadow, while he looked over his list._

 **"I'm going after Kurotsuchi Kamizuru. Yondaime Tsuchikage, and wielder of _Yōton: (Lava release)_." Naruto informed her as he placed his hand at a suspended, five point glyph in the air. Each point was a Kanji for each element, the symbol for earth was glowing.**

"We're going?" Hinata asked from a backroom where several mechanical objects were moving around behind her.

 **"We are. Hold on to something." Naruto warned them as the glyph started spinning, and the entire building vanished. Leaving only an imprint on the ground that the building was there.**

 _"How does this work?" Amaya questioned as the building appeared imbedded in a mountain side,_ _surrounded by stone spires and buildings._

 **"This seals warp the space around the building, and bend reality to place it." Naruto announced as the glyph vanished, and Hinata walked up to him.**

"Alright, but I have a question. Why are you choosing Kurostuchi?" Hinata asked as he pulled his hood up to completely cover his face.

 **"She holds a seat of power, as well as a grudge against Minato Namikaze. The majority of Iwa are a similar way, but I'll just have to change that." Naruto told them as a plant appeared next to him, presenting a ripe fruit.**

 _"I take it that that fruit has something to do with it?" Amaya asked as Naruto plucked the fruit. The fruit had a pink heart shape, and a sweet aroma. It had two leaves that were growing in a heart shaped pattern, and had a thin layer of juice covering it._

 **"Yes, this is an ancient fruit known as a prisoner fruit. It is an item that originates from the female Monster dimension. I was able to get an Encyclopedia recording some information on the dimension. This fruit has a powerful addictive effect.**

 **One bite causes someones body to grow cuter or attractive. Eating more causes them to become more cheerful, happy and a decreased intelligence. If someone eats the entirety of it, they become consumed by lust. Which can only be saited by getting the power inside it. " Naruto told them as he called forth his pale blue aura around his arm, and pumped it into the fruit.**

"So how is this going to work?" Hinata asked as she looked at the glowing fruit in Naruto's hands.

 _"It's_ _obvious! He's going to sneak the fruit into Kurotsuchi's food or drink. So when she ingests the fruit, she will be under the fruits influence. Since she is the Yondaime Tsuchikage, Naruto-sama will be able to influence Iwa! " Mio stated as she slowly descended from the roof by a cable._

 **"That's about the jist of it." Naruto told them as he made a small cut on the fruit, and poured it into a sake bottle he was holding.**

"So how are you going to do that? I highly doubt that a militaristic village will just let someone walk into their kages tower after a bloody war. Much less as mysterious figure wearing only a cloak." Hinata pointed out as Naruto span his cloak around himself, in addition to his pale blue aura.

 _"Ohhh! This looks good." Amaya cheered as Naruto's cloak cocooned his now decreasing figure. The cloak started to change to black with gold accents. After Naruto finished spinning, a different figure stood in his place. SHE has had pale green hair, and dark blue eyes. As well as a black yukata with four golden wings sprouting from the back._

 _"You look familiar." Mio told her as she examined 'her' new appearance._

"You're right. I am taking on the form of Kagerō Fūma. A former kunoichi of Ta no Kuni(Land of Rice fields). She was fiercely loyal to her clan and leader. The kind of person I can respect." 'Kagerō' told the trio as she adjusted her dark purple, and her sake jugs robe.

"Alright then. You're going to enter the village, and get Kurotsuchi to drink the beverage. So what then? She will still hate Minato, and Konoha by extension. Lots of people in Iwa lost family and friends in the last two wars. People hold grudges against others. How will you solve that problem?" Hinata asked him as 'she' gave him a deadpan look.

"I have fused with a Pseudo-Primordial deity who reshaped landscapes and traversed dimensions like child's play. I plan on wiping Iwa's memories and changing their appearances. I've already planned this out about a hundred different ways, don't worry Hinata." 'Kagerō' told her as she attached the Sake jug to her waist and vanished in a flash of blue swirls.

*Iwa Kage tower*

"Excuse me miss, do you have an appointment with Tsuchikage-sama?" the brunette with a black streak in her hair asked her as the pale bluenette waved her hand, which caused the brunette's eyes to glaze over.

 **"I do not need an appointment." 'Kagerō' told her as she sent a wave of blue energy towards the Kage's assistant, which caused her to be incased by the chakra.**

 **"So tell me, who are you?" 'Kagerō' asked her as the brunette gave her a glassy eyed smile.**

"Aotsuchi, Kami-sama." Aotsuchi told her as 'Kagerō' waved her hand inform of her.

 **"Wrong. Your name is Ryūhime, your job is to _service_ your leader." 'Kagerō' told her as the blue light merged with A** **otsuchi, morphing her appearance. Scales broke through the back of her shirt, and two dragon wings. Her hands sprouted scales, and her fingers shifted into talons. Horns sprouted from her head, and the scales covered her sides and legs.**

"My name is Ryūhime, and I serve my leader." Ryūhime told her as she knelt down in front of a smirking 'Kagerō'.

 **"Alright. Now go and ready yourself, because Tsuchi no Kuni(Land of Earth) is going to change." 'Kagerō' told her as Ryūhime flew out of the building, and 'Kagerō' headed up to the Tsuchikage's office.**

"*Knock knock knock* Tsuchikage-sama, may I enter?" 'Kagerō' asked as the yell of 'Enter', queued her to enter the room.

"Hello? What is it? I'm a little busy." Kurotsuchi stated as she looked up from the stack of papers on her desk, noticing the 'female' waiting for her.

"Greetings Yondaime-sama, my name is Kegerō Fūma, and I'm an ambassador from Akuma no Mori no Tochi(Land of Demon forests). I was sent here to discuss a treaty with you." 'Kagerō' told her as she presented Kurotsuchi the Sake jug.

"So you're from the Fūma clan? I thought they were from Ta no Kuni?" Kurotsuchi asked as she sniffed the 'Sake', and poured it into a saucer.

"Yes they were. But after Orochimaru took over, dozens Fūma members left and discovered Akuma no Mori no Tochi. Since Akuma no Mori is a small land, it is in need of allies." Kagerō announced as Kurotsuchi took a swig of the 'sake'.  
"Get to the point. Where is Akuma no Mori, and what benefits would Iwa get?" The Tsuchikage asked as her hair turned red at the roots with orange tips, similar to a fire.

"Akuma no Mori is located between Kaze no Kuni(Land of Wind), and Tsuchi no Kuni. Our forces are small, but growing. Each member has a unique ability that allows them to defeat enemies." Kagerō told her as Kurotsuchi finished her 'sake' and poured another.

"So *giggle* how does it work?" Kurotsuchi asked as her body heated up, and several segments of cooled 'skin stood in contrast against her reddening skin.

"We use organic items, and specified chakra usage to modify their appearance. They can gain the traits of dragons, fairies, or _slimes_." Kagerō subtlety expressed as the kage finished her drink, causing her body to heat up a hundred fold. Burning the majority of her clothes, which went unnoticed by her.

"Are there any symptoms or side effects to be wary about?" Kurotsuchi questioned her as 93% of her clothes were burnt, or fell off her.

"Aside from memory loss or increased Libido, there are not many." Kagerō told her as eyes shifted from black to deep violet.

"What did you just say?" Kurotsuchi asked as her remaining clothing burned off, and she finished off the remainder of the sake.  
"Have you looked outside at the village?" Kagerō asked her as the incandescent kage looked out the window, and saw a colossal tree completely incasing the village. Stretching tens of millions of Kilometres into the air and incased the 'Hidden' village, blocking out the majority of the sunlight.

"Whats happening?" Kurotsuchi asked 'her' as hundreds of thousands of Anagallis Arvensis's(Scarlet Pumpernickel) bloomed, and released massive clouds of pale blue powder.

 **"I'm wiping the slate clean." Kagerō told her as Kagerō's dress shifted to a snow white cloak with Nine tomoes bared on its back.**

"What's happening!?" Kurotsuchi asked as she burst into flames and fell to her knees.

 **"Do you know what happened to Naruto Uzumaki?" 'Kagerō' asked her as two ruby horns grew from her forehead, while the gap between the two revealed a vermillion eye.**

"H-he fought against Kaguya, and paid the price for our safety. Why? What did you dO!" Kurotsuchi asked her she tried to attack Kagerō, only for the 'Fūma's' chakra spike stopped her.

 **"Naruto perished to save the world from the evil. I am** **doing what it takes." Kagerō stated as her face flashed, and revealed a male in her place. Spiky hair, six whisker markings, and a massive chakra reserve.**

"Y-y-your Naruto!" Kurotsuchi yelled as the fire subsided in the physical sense.

 **"I am. So do you want to do this _Ol' War hero_ a service?" Naruto ****asked her as he moved the cloak and revealed his bare body.**

"What's happening? What have you done to Iwa!?" Kurotsuchi demanded as she found herself inching towards his lower half.

 **"Iwa has deeply _rooted_ hatred for most of the villages. They've lost people, and they aren't willing to let the past go. So I have to clear the board, before I can set up my game." Naruto told her as an overwhelming feeling of lust was destroying her common sense.**

"So what? Are you going to rape me, and make me into your sex slave?" The Tsuchikage asked as she restrained herself from giving in.

 **"I am not that evil. I am giving you the choice. You can do it yourself and retain your core personality. OR you can try and hold out, and be** **consumed by lust. If you take the first option, you will be working for me and be safe. If you choose the latter... you will lose your personality to lust. Never satisfied or happy, but constantly trying to reach what it beyond your grasp." Naruto gave the _former_ leader her choice. Join him as her choice, or resist and lose herself.**

"Fine. But this means nothing!" Kurotsuchi told him as she reached out and grasped his tool.

*Lemon*

 **"Alright, but I will take some precautions." Naruto told her as Kurotsuchi shifted from a fiery orange to a dull red.**

"Ok, let's get this over with. How far will I have to go?" the Kage asked as she started pumping his tool, which immediately rose to its full 9.5 inch mast.

 **"My _essence_ will imprint itself in you, so you will have to ingest it. For each set of lips." Naruto told her as she sent him a hateful glare.**

"If my sanity wasn't on the line, I would meant your testicles off for even mentioning this." Kurotsuchi warned him as she used her left arm to hold her fiery hair in place, while she bobbed her head up and down on his pulsating equipment.

 **"You know if you weren't a kage, I** **would think you did this professionally." Naruto stated as she flipped him off.**

"Sha hup!" Kurotsuchi mumbled as her tongue snaked its way around his twitching penis.

 **Come on Kuro-chan, you're almost THERE!" Naruto yelled as his milk trailed its way out of her mouth as she pulled away.**

"Alright, *Gulp* I did it. Are we done?" Kurotsuchi asked as she was thrown on her _former_ desk, with Naruto's head just peering over her chest.

 **"We're only starting." Naruto told her as he ran his tongue from her** **stomach to her chest, earning a shudder from the kage. Then he sent several concentrated blasts of chakra through her body. First when he was tweaking her nipples, then when he kissed her sides, lastly when he trailed his hands along her inner thighs, causing the stone faced kage to moan like a common prostitute.**

 **"So? Does it feel good, or would you want me to stop?" Naruto asked her as she glared at him.**

"You stated this, so you might as well finish it." Kurotsuchi told him as she looked away with a heavy blush.

 **"Ok, lets try THIS!" Naruto yelled as he sent a massive wave of chakra through his thumb and index finger, that had her clit resting between the two.**

"AHHH FUCKIN' HELL!" the 'powerful' leader screamed as she squirmed under his touch.

 **"Are you ready? Do you want it inside or should I stop?" Naruto asked** **her as rolled across her former desk.**

"PUT IT THE FUCK INSIDE! DO IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Kurotsuchi yelled as Naruto lined is 9.5" inch package to her entrance.

 **"Ok 3...2..." Naruto started counting down, but an appendage formed from Kurotsuchi, and slammed herself into his dick.**

"OH YEAH! WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU'RE DRY AND I CAN'T WALK!" Kurotsuchi yelled, unaware of the changes that were happening to her villagers and ninja alike.

*Lemon end 3 hours later*

"Time to send a message" Naruto stated as he set Kurotsuchi on the couch, and moved to the window. Five pale blue birds formed, each one was holding a letter and they all head off in the direction of a Major village.

"Alright, whose next?" Then pulled out the list of Kunoichi in the Elemental

*End*


End file.
